Everything Changes
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Meredith is broken...and only he can fix her. MerDer Fluff. Please read and Review
1. Rainy day and a broken heart

Meredith stood in the pouring rain, watching him move inside the hospital. She was in a huge sweater that was too big, a pair of trainers and a pair of sweat pants that were soaked through to her skin. Her hair was a mess and it was only when he turned round that she became responsive. Derek stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the frail looking figure standing in the rain.

'Meredith...'

Meredith looked him in the eyes and walked away. She felt so stupid, standing watching him, like some obsessed teenager, but inside she was broken in two and all because of him and his Mc Dreamy smile. Running in the ran, searching as she did for her car keys Meredith was opening her car door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning sharply she realized who it was and couldn't bear to look them in the eyes.


	2. Run Away

Pulling her in close she collapsed into a body of sobs, unable to control the pain she was feeling and it was all because the very man holding her.

'WHY? I love you and you said you loved me, why?' Meredith pushed Derek away to see his reaction to what she was saying.

'I had to give it a go, I gave her eleven years of my life, I can't give them up just like that, please, you have to understand some…'

'No, why should I have to understand anything, the man I thought loved me just left me and I'm supposed to be ok with that, like it happens everyday?' Meredith opened her car door and climb in. Revving the engine she could she the defeated figure standing, with the rain, running off the shoulders of his jacket.

Meredith sped down the high way, over 90kph, the tears streaming down her face when she looked at her phone. Slowing down she answered it, trying to clear her throat.

'Izzy, what's up?'

'I just got a call from Derek Shepard saying that you were really upset. What's wrong?'

'Izzy I'm on my way home just now, I'll tell you when I get there,'

'Ok, and Mere…'

'Yeah?'

'Please drive carefully,'

'Bye Izzy,' Meredith threw the phone on the passenger seat and speed up again, wanting to see Izzy soon.

Derek pushed the trailer door open to see Addison's clothes all over the floor. Closing his eyes, he pushed the door open to see Addison lying on top of a face he recognized.

'Nice to see you Mark, Addison, I'll leave the papers signed on the table. I will be back in an hour and I want you out, out of this trailer and out of my life,' with that he slammed the door shut and left the trailer in a state of shock. He didn't know where to go and could only start the engine and drive.

Izzy was in the kitchen, humming a tune and baking muffins when Meredith came in the kitchen, still wet.

'Oh my god Mere, what happened?'

Izzy threw the oven gloves off and ran over to Meredith who was standing in the doorway. Izzy flung her arms around her, and Meredith broke down to the floor, brining Izzy with her.

"It's ok…let it go…it's ok Mere…let it all go,' George came down the stairs to find izzy sitting with her back against the door frame, with Meredith's head on her lap, stroking her hair.

'Izzy…what's wrong?'

'Two words…Derek Shepard, and I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll be in pain for a while,' George came over and lifted Meredith up and pulled her close.

'Let's get you to bed,' George aided Meredith into bed and turned the lights out but not before making her smile.

'I promise you Meredith that if he tries to come near you tomorrow at work, I'll be your knight in shining armor,'


	3. Shift starts and it sucks

Meredith's arm came out from under the covers and hit her alarm. It was 3.30am and her shift started at 5.00am. Pulling herself up out of bed, she began to remember what had happened the day before. A single tear fell from her eye as she stepped in the shower. The lavender smelling conditioner soothed her. Izzy began banging at the door.

'Mere…you ok?'

'Yeah, I'll be two minutes,' Meredith stepped out the shower and spotted the cloths she was wearing yesterday in the basket, still wet. Creeping along to her room so that George wouldn't see her with only a towel on, she listened intently to see if he was awake yet. The rhythmic sounds of his snoring could still be heard coming from his room. Getting changed into her green cotton top and her jeans she scraped all her hair back into a messy ponytail. Izzy was floating about the house lifting cups and glasses and generally tidying up.

Meredith could smell the pancake from her room and that's when she realized that she hadn't eaten in a while. Chapping George door, she heard him grunt.

'Yeah?' Meredith sat on the end of his bed and rubbed the back of his leg.

'Thanks for yesterday…it meant a lot. Also, you need to get up, we start in a hour,'

'Mere, I meant what I said last night, I'll be your night in shining armor,' Meredith laughed, something that George hadn't heard in a while.

Meredith lifted a plate and Piled it high with pancakes, covering it in maple syrup.

'You hungry?" Izzy raised her eyebrows at the food on her plate.

'I'm starving…you want some?' Meredith held her plate out towards Izzy, the syrup dripping over the side.

'No, thanks. Are you ok?'

'Yeah I had my breakdown yesterday, I'm ok now. What are you wearing to the prom tonight?'

'Do you remember when we went shopping and there was that pink dress in the window of Heartenson…that!'

'Oh Izzy your going to look fab!'

'What about you?'

'Your going to have to wait until tonight…and I'm going to arrive after all of you's so you won't even see me getting ready!"

'Spoil sport,' George came into the kitchen and his heart lifted. To see Meredith smiling and laughing like the way she did before Mc Dreamy made his day worth looking forward to.

"You girls ready to go?'

'Yip,'

The drive to hospital was full of excitement over who was going with who and what they thought everyone was going to wear. Izzy jumped out the car and whispered in Georges ear.

'Now's your chance,' George began fidgeting with his jacket as he walked over towards Meredith.

'Meredith, I was wondering…if you would go to the prom with me tonight?'

'George…I would love to…but on one condition,'

'What?'

'Wait for me outside and I'll met you there at 7.15pm ok?'

'Yeah, what color are you wearing?'

'Red, Why?'

'Just trust me,'

Meredith walked into the locker room to see a note posted on her locker door.

_Meredith, I need to speak to you please, meet me in the on call room at 9.00, please, I need to explain. _

Derek 

Meredith peeled the note off of her locker and put it in her scrubs pocket.

'Karev your with Bourke, O'Malley you in the pit, Grey your with Shepard the guy, Stevens your with me and Yang your in the pit too,'

Meredith's head fell. This was not going to be a good shift. Walking along the corridor she could already see Derek standing with the patient. Breathing in she walked over beside him.

'Dr Grey, I didn't expect you in today,'

'Dr Shepard, can we please keep relations to a minimal today? I just want to deal with the patient.' Derek was stunned at what she had just said.

'Ok Jackie I'll be back to check on you later, Dr Grey will check on you every ten minutes,' Derek left and headed up to the emergency exit, he needed air and he knew exactly where to go. Meredith watched as he headed to the exit knowing full well that she had to go after him.

The wind messed up his hair but he didn't care. The roof was his space that he had if the world was just too much. Standing looking over the skyline of Seattle, Derek sensed that he wasn't alone.

'what did you want to talk to me about?'

'I needed to know what is going on,'

'You chose your wife, and are now having to deal with what's known as guilt for breaking somebody,'

'I left Addison last night,' Meredith fell silent. She didn't know what to say.

'Marks back in Seattle to get her, that's why I left, I found them in bed, again'

'Derek, why are you telling me this? Do you expect everything to go back to the way it was because your divorced?' Meredith's pager started going off.

'I have to go, I'll see you at the prom,' Meredith left Derek on the roof alone, wondering what to do. The day passed quickly and Meredith's wish was granted, she only spoke to Shepard one more time after the roof.


	4. Lady in Red

N/A I do not own Grey's Anatomy because if I did then Dr Derek Shepard would be mine :)

George and Meredith never slept together

Denny doesn't exist

Bourke and Christina are a couple :)

Izzy ran between Meredith's room and her own, in nothing but her underwear, to George's distress. They were all ready to leave except Meredith who hadn't started to get ready.

'George, I'll meet you at 7.15 outside, remember?'

'Yeah, I can wait,' everyone left and Meredith started jumping about her house getting ready. Slipping on her corset she tighten it as hard as she could, making sure that she could still breathe. Lifting her legs into her trousers, Meredith started to get butterflies in her stomach.

'I feel like an idiot,' was all she could say as she set her hair and applied her make up.

The clock struck seven as she climbed into the taxi and headed for the hospital where George was anxiously awaiting her arrival. George lifted the box from his pocket and twirled it around in his hands. He was so nervous, when he seen the taxi pulling up. A beauty stepped out of the car as George did a double take. A tall blond haired woman in a red corset and boot cut trousers (Red as well) stepped out in killer heels. Her hair was put up perfectly and the past two days struggles weren't apparent on her face.

'George, over here,' George walked over and handed Meredith the box. She open to find a red corsage. Meredith's face lit up.

'George, it's beautiful, thank you,' Meredith place a kiss on George's cheek.

'You Ready?' George lifted his arm and allowed Meredith to take hold of it.

'You bet,'

As Meredith entered the hall, gasp could be heard. One or two people whispered but she didn't seem bothered. Izzy stood up and opened her arms out.

"OH MY GOD, MEREDITH YOU LOOK STUNNING!" Meredith blushed only to be ushered along by Christina and George.

'What's wrong with you two?'

'Shepard Domestic and your about to get dragged in,' Meredith looked about to Addison Shepard standing at the front door, searching for Derek. He was oblivious as casually walked over to Meredith.

'May I dance with you?'

'Yeah but…' Taking her hand Derek led her out to the middle of the floor where the song heaven by Bryan Adams was being played. Derek put his hand in hers and his hand on her waist and started dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world. Meredith began melting as she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Mere…I want you to think about what I'm going to say, and I don't want you to tell me now but find me later,' Derek took a deep breath in. 'I love you Meredith Grey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I signed the divorce papers and Addison left, gone back to New York I think, please, let me love you and hug you and care for you the way you deserve to be,' the song ended and Meredith had an answer.

'I'll find you later,' turning towards Izzy she spotted Addison heading in her direction. Panicking, she left the room only to be followed by Addison. Derek was still unaware about Addison, and what she had for Meredith.


	5. I'll be god damned

Meredith headed along to the on call room and listened to Addison's boots coming along the corridor behind her. Opening the door Meredith quickly closed it behind her and hoped Addison would go away, but there was no such luck. Meredith pretended to be looking in the mirror when Addison threw the door open. Meredith jumped and turned round sharply.

'Meredith, the very person I want to see,' Meredith looked Addison in the eyes, seeing nothing but pure rage.

'Addison, what's your problem, if about the dance then you had better go and take this up with your husband,'

'No. It's about how you screwed up my marriage. Derek hasn't went near me in nearly two months and the one day I do get somebody to touch me, he finds out and divorces me. I blame you, and everything you have done to me and Derek and our marriage,' Addison raised her hand and punched Meredith across the face, bursting her lip.

'Addison…' Meredith pushed past her and went back to the party to see Izzy standing outside looking for Meredith.

'Mere, your lip, what happened?' Izzy went into doctor mode and started looking at Meredith lip like she would a patient.

'I'm fine, now where's George cause I promised I would dance with him,' Meredith wiped the blood that was on her lip and took George out to the middle of the floor and began dancing.

'Mere, what happened with Mc Dreamy?'

'He's left Addison and wants me back but I don't think I can risk getting hurt again,'

'What did Addison do?'

'She punched my face but I'm fine, I'll get it looked at next time I'm at work,'

'Mere, what ever you decide to do, I'll be here if you need me,'

'George, thanks. I think there's a lady in this room who would really like to dance with you and she goes by the name of Dana,'

'Thanks Mere, you're a star,' George kissed Meredith on the face as she headed back over to the table. Derek watched Meredith talking with all the other inters and downing one to many shots. Meredith looked over to Derek and blushed. Lifting a bottle of beer she headed over to him and whispered in his ear.

'Two things…keep Addison away from me or I'll break her legs and I'm going to the roof,' Meredith raised her eyebrow and left Derek standing, looking around for Addison. And then he saw her, at the door with Mark by her side.

'I'll be god damned,'


	6. Up on the Roof

Derek turned away to face Burke; a feeling of anger began to wash over him.

'I swear to god I'm going to kill her.' Burke didn't have a clue over what Derek was talking about until her turned to face the door. Taking a double look at who it was he put his drink down and walked over to the door.

'I don't think you two should be here,'

'Burke, butt out, this has nothing to do with you,'

'Wrong Addison, it has everything to do with me. You being here is only going to cause trouble and you hurt him, and the fact is he is my college and I wont have you upsetting tonight, now will you please leave?' Mark came round and stood in front of Addison, in a protective manner.

'Dr Burke, we are looking for Derek, let us see him and there won't be trouble,'

' Mark, I don't care what you want, but I am telling you to leave now, before I call security,'

'Mark leave it, I'll catch him some other time,' Addison took hold of his hand and lead him out of the large room, leaving Burke feeling very macho. Christina came up and put her arms around Burkes waist.

'Forget him and come and have a drink with me,' Burke followed Christina, not noticing that Derek had left the ballroom.

Meredith took a drink of the beer, hoping it would give her courage. It was 18 degrees outside but she wasn't cold. Leaning back on her heels she heard the door creak open.

'What took you?'

'I had a small matter of my ex-wife to deal with, well Burke did anyway,' Derek looked to the ground and smiled, thinking of Addison's reaction to what Burke had said.

' I want to talk to you, but I didn't want to have everyone watching as I did,' Meredith walked over and took Derek's hand, pulling him over to the side of the building.

'Yesterday, I was in tears lying on my kitchen floor with Izzie and George having to put me to bed because of you,' Meredith took a deep breath in before continuing.

'You broke my heart and it still hurts. I was your second best…'

'Meredith I…'

'Derek, shut up and let me finish. I felt like I had been hit by a ten tone truck and it was all because she came back and messed up everything. You had the choice to sign the divorce papers before you caught her and Mark again and you didn't.' Meredith turned and looked at Derek.

'You can't expect me to just get back with you because Addison screwed Mark again. It was only when she hurt you that you came back to me. That's not fair. When I was getting ready tonight before I arrived I needed time to think things over and I feel so weak when I do this but…' Meredith pulled Derek in towards her face and kissed him.

'I still love you and can't help the way I feel. But you hurt me really badly and I hate you for it, but I can't stop loving you and I hate the fact I can't stop loving you,' A tear fell from Meredith face.

'Meredith, you were never my second best. I was married to Addison for eleven years and I owed it to our marriage, even though it was a shambles to at least try. Every day I was with her I missed you and regretted what I had done. I didn't love Addison and she clearly doesn't love me. But it took her screwing Mark for me to see how much I need you and want you to let me love you.' Derek Pulled Meredith in and embraced her so tightly. He didn't want to let her go ever again and he felt like and ass for doing it before. Derek took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. They stood looking over the skyline of Seattle, holding each other when the door opened.

'You don't give up do you?' Meredith slipped Derek jacket of her shoulders and handed it back to him as she walked over to the door, rage seething through her veins.

'Derek, I just want to talk to you for a couple of minutes to explain what happened,'

'Satan, what is your problem? Are you not happy if he's happy for once?'

'Meredith, this has nothing to do with you,'

'Really, is that why you punched me earlier? I have nothing to do with this but you'll still punch me? That makes sense,'

'Meredith please…'

'No Addison, I'm sick of you getting your own way,' Meredith slapped Addison across the face.

'Call us even,' Derek walked over and put his hands on Meredith's arms. Shrugging his hands off, Meredith went through the door, leaving Derek on the roof with Addison.

'Addison, just go, I don't want to hear it,' Derek followed Meredith through the door leaving Addison on her own, to finally fall apart.


	7. Loses Control

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Meredith stomped down the stairs back into the large hall. George walked over.

'You ok Mere?'

'Yeah thanks George,' Meredith sat down with the other inters and downed another three shots. Derek walked over and lifted her bag.

'Let's get out off here' was all that Derek said as he whispered in her ear. Meredith turned and slid the chair out. Squeezing Izzie's hand, Meredith smiled and walked on in front of Derek. George pulled Derek aside.

'Dr Shepherd…Derek, ehh… please don't hurt Meredith again. She's precious to me and when she was lying on the floor it was killing me inside and it was because she loved you so much, please don't hurt her again,'

'George, don't worry, I love her too much to hurt her again,'

George shook Derek's hand before letting him go. Derek smiled to himself; he was glad that Meredith had special friends like George who looked out for her. Derek's smile fell from his face when he seen Meredith. She was lying on the ground, holding her stomach as Addison kicked her repeatedly. Derek ran over and threw Addison against the stairs. Meredith started coughing, but she couldn't stop. Blood was coming out of her head. Derek made Meredith lie flat down on the floor. George walked out and spotted Addison sitting on the stairs, shaking. Turning round and looking on the ground, George was speechless at what he saw.

'George, go and get Burke for me,' George stumbled and ran back in. Looking around for Preston, he spotted him sitting holding hands with Christina. Running over he began pulling him away from Christina.

'George…what the hell are you doing?'

'Derek…Meredith…on the floor…she needs you,' Preston followed George out and ran over to Meredith.

'Her stomach…look at her stomach,' Derek had undone the ribbon on the front of her corset. Her tummy was going purple with bruises. Burke pressed down on her stomach at which Meredith let out a scream.

'I need to get her up to the OR…lift her up,' Derek placed his hands under Meredith's knees and under her arm, Carrying her up three flights of stairs. George walked over to Addison and picked her up.

'You fucking bitch,' Dragging Addison up to the OR, he put her in a room and left her there. Bailey had found out what had happened and had followed the boys up. Looking at Meredith's stomach, she put her hand over her mouth.

'God almighty,' Burke was standing looking down on Meredith, listening to her chest.

'I need to get her operated on. I dunno what Addison was doing but she has given Meredith some beating.' Bailey turned on her heels and headed into Addison's room.

'Miranda, how are you?' And with that Baileys hand left her side and knocked Addison off the bed.

'One of the best god damn surgeons is in there because you got angry and kicked the shit out of her, She could have sever internal bleeding, never mind the other damage you could of done,' Addison sat on the floor and broke down.

'Don't even think your gonna get sympathy off me, and if anything happens to her, let it be on your head,' Miranda left the room to see one of her best inters being wheeled down to operating room three. Izzie and Christina followed by Alex came running along the corridor.

'Where is she?'

'Being taken along to theatre now,' Christina was putting her hair up in a bun.

'Where's Addison?'

'In that room there,' Bailey pointed to the end room. Christina marched over and threw the door open.

'You can't let her be happy, or him. Just because your life is screwed up you thought you'd screw up hers,' Christina lifted her hand but was pulled back by Mark.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!' Mark pushed Christina away from Addison.

'Do you have a clue what she's done?' Mark looked confused.

'Meredith is in surgery because that bitch kicked her stomach to the point that it's purple!' Mark turned to Addison and led her out the room, leaving Christina on her own.

The four inters waited outside the operating theatre for their friend and 'person' to be ok. Two hours passed when Derek came out with Meredith, she was still unconscious.

'It went well,' was all that he could say. Sitting in the room, and checking her vitals every ten minutes Derek watched as the love of his life lay, motionless on the bed. Holding her hand, and whispering in her ear, Derek turned sharply when he felt her hand move. Standing up so he was looking down on her, he smiled.

'Hey, welcome back…'

'How long…'

'About six hours,'

'Where's Addison?'

'I don't know. Apparently Mark came and got her, just in time as well. Christina was about to knock the crap out of her,'

Meredith smiled and started coughing again. Putting the oxygen mask on her face Derek moved her hair out of her face. Sitting back down he felt his eyes getting heavy and before long he was fast asleep.

Meredith pressed the call button and a familiar face came in.

'Can I sit up please?' Meredith whispered, not wanting to wake Derek.

'Sure,' Pulling Meredith forward, the nurse lifted her bed up and laid Meredith back down.

'Can you get Dr Shepherd a blanket for me?'

'No bother petal, try and not move too much,' Bringing in a blue blanket, she placed it carefully over Derek.

'Thanks,'

'If you need anything or are in pain, give us a beep,' the nurse left Meredith sitting watching Derek, smiling at the fact that when he slept he looked just as handsome when he was awake. Looking at his left hand, she noticed that there was something missing, something big, but it made her world seem so much better than what it was before.


	8. True to his Word

Derek woke up, still in his suit. Remembering where he was her turned to look at Meredith. Looking up and around the room she stood up and went out to the hall. He couldn't see her and was beginning to panic, when he seen a small frail but beautiful blond patient come round the corner in a wheelchair. Breathing a sigh of relief he was amused to see the smile on her face.

'Hey sleeping beauty has awakened,' Meredith glanced at his hand again checking that his wedding band was still missing…it was.

'How you feeling?'

'Considering, great. I just went to see Bailey. She had a look and said that the wound looked great and that I should be out in a few days! Hower you?'

'I'm good, yeah, all the better for seeing you smiling though!' Derek took control of her wheelchair and pulled the blue blanket down on top of her legs.

'There's a few people that would really like to see you, and I think I may be able to smuggle you through,' Meredith giggled but winched as she tucked the blanket in around her waist. She may of felt good but her stomach was still sore. Going into the elevator she wheeled herself forward and pulled the emergency stop. Derek came round in front of her and knelt down. Meredith pulled him in close and kissed him.

'That is for staying with me during the night,' She kissed him again.

'That is for saving my life,' and then she kissed him so passionately that he was taken by surprise.

'That, Dr Shepherd is just because I love you so much that I don't know what I would do without you,' Derek smiled and kissed Meredith again. She pushed the emergency stop back in and the elevator shuddered to a start again. As the doors opened, Derek winced at who was standing there.

'Dr Shepherd what exactly do you think you are doing?'

'Aiding recovery Chief. If she's happy then she will heal quicker and be back working again,' Derek smiled thinking he was so smart.

'Ok, but if Bailey catches you, I didn't see you and you didn't see me,'

Meredith laughed.

'Hope your feeling better soon Grey,'

'Thanks Chief,' Derek wheeled Meredith out the elevator and along to the locker room. All the inters were standing in a small huddle looking sad and depressed. Izzie's eyes were swollen.

'Hey, I hope you guys aren't sad over me,' Meredith's voice shocked everybody, especially Izzie's.

'Mer! Are you ok?'

'Izzie, I am fine, sore but fine,'

'We were so worried about you,'

'I'm getting out in a few days but I won't start back for another nine days! It sucks heavily,'

'Hey be glad of the rest…it might never happen again,'

'DEREK, Get her back to bed now before I do the same to you as Satan did to her,'

'Hi Dr Bailey,'

'I told you to stay in bed,'

'I just wanted to see everyone, say hi,'

'Well now you have…BED!'

'I'll see you guys later,' Izzie bent down and hugged Meredith gently, being careful not to hurt her. Derek got Meredith back into the elevator.

'Why don't we go take a walk?'

'Meredith, your in a wheelchair, where can we walk to?'

'Down to the nursery, I wanna see the baby's,'

'If your sure, but then straight to bed, ok?'

'Ok,' Derek pressed to go down when somebody shouted to hold the elevator. Unknown to Meredith that the person shouting was one person she didn't want anywhere near her.

'NO. GO AWAY!' Meredith started screaming as Addison ran towards the lift. Stopping before she could get in, she looked at Derek

'Addison, stay away, I'm surprised your even fit to work!' Derek watched as the doors closed and his ex wife disappeared. Meredith closed her eyes. Derek put his hands on her shoulders.

'It's ok, she's gone,' Meredith let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. As the doors opened again they were down at the nursery. The window was crowed with parents but Derek knew where nobody would be. Walking down a corridor Meredith had never seen before she was led up to a small room where six babies lay sleeping.

'This be the sleeping babies' room. Nobody ever comes down here,' Meredith sat and watched as the babies tiny little chests moved up and down, rhythmically.

'Derek, did Addison damage anything?' Meredith looked to the floor.

'No but one more kick and your pelvis would of shattered, than there would have been damage. The only reason Burke operated was to check that there was no major internal damage.' Meredith looked up again.

'So I can still have kids?'

'You can still have kids, but you have to go back to bed first,' Derek wheeled Meredith back up to the room and helped her back into bed where after five minutes she was sound asleep, her body with not enough energy to even stay awake. As she was sleeping, Derek went down to Richard Webbers office.

'Derek, How's Meredith?'

'Sleeping…What's happening with Addison?' Derek sat down on one of the chairs.

'She is going back to New York General. She contacted them this morning and she is flying out on Saturday. She finishes here today as a new neo-natal specialist from Boston General is coming tonight so she won't be needed. Derek, I wouldn't have the two of them in the same hospital but I wouldn't lose Meredith. Even if she didn't have another job, she would be fired anyway,'

'She met me and Meredith I the lift. She looked as though nothing was wrong, like she hadn't done anything! I wanted to kill her Richard, really I did. I can't believe I was married to such a callas bitch.'

'Well, Meredith is your main priority now. Please, Derek…Meredith is like a daughter to me. Please look after her,'

'Richard, I love her too much to hurt her again.' Derek got up and left Webber sitting in his office, hoping that Derek would be true to his word.


	9. I long for you

**N/A Thanks to everyone who reviewed The fan fiction…much appreciated! Sorry this has taken so long to update! Please read enjoy and Review!**

Meredith climbed into the wheel chair and lifted her bag down onto her knees.

'You ready to go home?'

'I can't wait, sick of the sight of these four walls,' Meredith laughed as Derek wheeled her out the room. It had been eight days since the prom night and Meredith had healed really well. The swelling had gone down and her surgical scar was healing nicely. As she got in the elevator she wheeled herself forward slightly. As soon as the elevator started moving, she leaned forward and pulled the emergency stop button out. Derek pulled the wheel chair back a bit and let Meredith stand up. Turning round she pushed him up against the wall of the elevator.

'I have waited days to do this,' Meredith leaned in and kissed Derek passionately, running her hands over his back she could feel his hands roaming her body. Pulling away she smiled.

'We'll that was a nice surprise,' Derek helped Meredith back into the chair and started the elevator again. As the doors opened, Derek shouted over to Izzie, George, Christina and Alex.

'Hey Mere! Getting out?'

'Yeah thank god, when do you guys finish?'

'I'm on till five,' George shrugged his shoulders

'Six' Izzie smiled

'Three' Christina growled.

'I'm doing a late shift,' everyone looked at Alex.

'What, I need the money!' Meredith giggled.

'I'll see you guys when you finish then, I'm going home to go to bed…'

Yeah, alone…' Derek laughed and wheeled Meredith out the hospital front doors. The sun was shining and beating down on Seattle. It hadn't rained in three days and everyone was surprised. Meredith climbed in the front of the car and turned the radio on.

'_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home'_

Meredith smiled. The song 'Home' was one of her favourites and he knew that. As he climbed he noticed the smile on her face.

'Found out my secret,'

'Oh it's a secret, you are so cute. I can't believe you were listening to that.

'I needed something to remind me of you when I was driving home.' Meredith put her hand on top of Derek's as he pulled out of the car park. Opening the windows, she let the wind blow her hair everywhere. She pulled sunglasses out the glove box and handed Derek a set.

'I want to go for a drive,'

'Mere, you need to go home,'

'Oh, come on, I've been stuck in a bed for the past eight days!'

'Ok but then we go home ok?'

'Yeah,' Derek turned off onto the highway and sped up; know exactly where he was taking her. The turning was just up ahead. As he turned off he noticed Meredith's face. There was a look of contentment on her face but she seemed relaxed. Meredith pulled her jacket off to reveal a skin tight white top. She looked stunning. The hill was deserted. Derek pulled into the side of the road.

'It beautiful out here,' Meredith opened the car door and stepped outside. Derek ran round behind her and hut his hands on her waist.

'You're supposed to be taking it easy,'

'I am,'

'Where do you want to go?'

'Over there,' Derek scooped Meredith up and walked over to where she had pointed to. It was an area of Grass with flowers sticking up out the grass.

'Derek, you can put me down now,'

'I don't want to,'

'Come on,' Derek placed Meredith down and wrapped his arms around her, watching where he was holding.

'I love you,'

'I love you too,'

'I'm sorry,'

'What for?'

'Everything, before the prom, the prom but I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you so much Mer and it took a hell of a lot to make me see it. I wish I could rewind time and just pick you but I can't and I'm sorry,'

'Derek, shut up,' Meredith turned and kissed him.

'I don't want to hear it. I know that you're sorry. Please, just let it be.'

Meredith wrapped her hands round his neck.

'Let's go home,' Meredith walked back to the car, holding Derek's hand. She didn't want to remember the past. She just wanted to think about her future with Derek. The drive home was a quite one, the pair not wanting to talk anymore about Addison or the prom or anything that happened. Derek pulled into the drive way and lifted Meredith out the car. He carried her in the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Derek pulled the covers up over her and left her sleeping, knowing that her body was done in from the past week. Creeping down the stairs he slumped on the couch. Closing his eyes he could see Addison kicking Meredith as she lay helpless on the ground. He tried to pull Addison off but he couldn't. it was like she was stuck, kicking Meredith and she couldn't stop. Derek's eyes shot open when he heard music coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door open he smiled at the sight in front of him. Meredith was standing as the cooker making food, singing along to the radio.

'_I see trees are green, Red roses too_

_I see them blue, for me and you, _

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world,' _

'You're supposed to be taking it easy,'

'I am, I'm just cooking waffles…you want some?'

'Mer, you can't cook,'

'I can, not very well but I can,'

'Sit down and I'll make waffles,' Meredith sat on the bar stools and watched as Derek poured the potato into the pan. Lifting the towel she whipped him on the butt with it. She started laughing as he tilted his head seductively towards her.

'Dr grey, was that really necessary?'

'Dr shepherd yes it was,'

'Why might that be?'

'Cause you have the nicest butt in the world,'

'Is that so?'

'Yes, the nicest butt in the world.

'I have to disagree with you there,'

'why?'

'Cause I think you have the nicest butt,' Meredith blushed as she pulled two glasses down and filled them with orange juice. Derek left the cooker and walked over, spinning Meredith around on her feet. Kissing her neck, his hands slipped under her top. He knew her stomach was still sore, so his hands were all over her back.

'Derek…' Meredith walked over and turned the cooker off, taking Derek's hand she lead him upstairs, undoing the buttons on his shirt as she went.

'Meredith, what about your stomach?'

'It's ok, but I'll be even better with you,' Meredith leant against the wall as her hands felt the muscles on his arms. She stumbled backwards onto the bed and pulled Derek on top of her. Undoing his trousers, she could feel him kissing her neck and pulling her top off at the same time. Derek pulled back. He hadn't seen Meredith's stomach since the hospital room. The surgical scar was covered with a large dressing and her stomach wasn't purple anymore.

'We don't have to do this,'

'I know but I have been aching for you for the past eight days, I don't want to wait anymore,' Meredith wrapped her hands round his neck and smashed her lips against his, not wanting to stop. Slipping her trousers off she could feel his skin against hers and it sent shivers down her spin. As his hand slipped round the back of her he unclipped her bra and turned so she was on top of him. Her breath was raspy as was his. Anticipation was pushing through her veins. She had wanted him so much since the prom and wasn't going to let him go again.


	10. Water Fights

It had been four weeks since Meredith had gotten back from hospital. She was due to start back that day but she needed to be examined so Chief knew if she was fit for surgery. Her stomach wasn't purple at all and her surgical scar was only slightly pink. It wasn't tender anymore. Meredith was lying on the bed, her hair everywhere. Opening her eyes slightly she turned to face Derek. He was wide awake, watching Meredith.

'Hey,'

'Hower you feeling?'

'I'm fine, I wish you would stop asking me that,' Derek leant in and kissed her.

'I have to get ready, first day back at work,'

'If your not ready you don't have to go in,'

'Derek, shut up, if I have to look at these four walls for another day I will go mad, plus you have been able to go to the hospital, I haven't.'

'Ok, I'll go make coffee, you want something to eat?'

'I'll have the left over grilled cheese,'

'Eh…no I don't think so, you want pancakes?'

'You never make pancakes,'

'Well, I think you deserve pancakes, they'll be ready shortly,'

'Love you,'

'You too Mere,' Derek climbed out of bed and threw a pair of sweat pants on. Staggering down the stairs he turned the radio on. It felt good to have the house to themselves. It was one of the perks of working at a hospital. Meredith climbed out the bed and headed for her closet. Pulling a pair of jeans out she looked at them and then her stomach.

'We'll go with the loose trousers. She pulled out a pair of beige coloured trouser and a white t-shirt. Blouses weren't an option; the scars could be seen through them.

'Big pants or small one?'

'Definitely small ones, the black ones are especially nice,'

'I think not. I think small and white,' Meredith pulled the underwear out at carried them into the bathroom, taking a mug of coffee out of Derek's hand at the same time.

'Thank you,' Derek pulled clothes out a bag and started changing into his clothes. He listened to see if her could hear Meredith but there was no sound coming from the bathroom.

'Mere, you ok?' There was no response.

'Meredith, you ok?' Derek walked over to the door and tried to open the door. It was locked.

'Meredith?' She still didn't respond. Derek was panicking. Putting his entire weight in his leg, he kicked the door down. Meredith was sitting in the shower base, unconscious, barely breathing.

'Meredith, can you hear me?' Derek tipped her head back and tried to look in her eyes. They we're both responsive. Derek picked Meredith up and threw a top over her small frame and pulled trousers over her legs. Derek carried her down into the car and broke nearly every road traffic law there was. Pulling into the hospital he carried her out the back of the car and ran inside the hospital. Burke was standing on the balcony, over looking the main lobby of the hospital. As he watched Derek run in franticly searching for somebody to help him. Burke ran down the stairs and pulled a gurney over to Derek.

'What the hell happened?'

'I don't know, she went to the shower and after five minutes she was like this. I don't know what wrong,'

'Get her up to trauma room 2 and shotgun her,' Three nurses started pushing the gurney in the direction of the elevators when they noticed Meredith was beginning to come round.

'Derek…' Meredith whispered but nobody heard her. She tried to be louder but nobody was listening to her, she felt so alone. As nurses prodded and poked her she could feel them taking blood and changing her into a hospital gown, but she had no energy to fight them or tell them she was awake. Derek paced frantically outside the room, after being told by Burke to stay away from her.

'Derek, she doesn't need you right now, what she needs is medical attention and until we find out what kind, you are family and need to stay outside,' Derek hated Burke for saying it but knew that he was right. Watching as the Nurses checked her over he spotted her eyes moving. Pushing the door open, he startled the nurses into stopping. Pushing past them he walked over and took hold of her hand.

'Derek…what happened?'

'Mere, is anything sore?'

'My head and my stomach. What happened?'

'You collapsed in the shower,' Meredith turned to face the ceiling and let her eyes close, still holding on tightly to Derek's hand. She wasn't sleeping and could feel the gurney moving. She guessed they were taking her for a CT or MRI but she still couldn't open her eyes. She was so tired.

'Meredith, if you need anything just say,' Burke's voice echoed through the MRI machine.

'Derek…'

'I'm here Mere, it's ok, just lie really still,'

'My head…'

'It's ok, just lie still,' Meredith was beginning to get agitated. Opening her eyes she realised where she was. She couldn't remember what had happened or anything about how she had got to the hospital.

'How did I get here?'

'I brought you in the car, we're nearly done,' Meredith closed her eyes and started counting.

'1, 2, 3, 4…' Meredith counted up to fifty two when she realised that Derek was holding her hand again and the gurney was moving. Opening her eyes she met Derek's.

'Hey, your back with us,'

'Thank you,'

'We're nearly there,'

'What's wrong with me?'

'I'm just going to look at your scans in a minute; I wanted to get you back to the room first. You frighten the living hell out of me Mere,' a small smile crept across her face. She squeezed his hand as he leaned in and kissed her head, leaving her in the room on her own. She wondered if Izzie and George knew she was here. She started remembering when they all had a water fight in the back garden, Izzie, Christina and herself against George, Alex and Derek. They all got soaking.

'_No! NO! NO!' Derek ran after Meredith with a large bucket of water. George was attacking Izzie and Christina with the hose as Alex pinned them down to the ground. Meredith ran round the back of the garage hoping Derek hadn't spotted her. She leaned against the door and started laughing to herself. Her hair was all over her face. As she peeled it away from her eyes she got the fright of her life as the bucket came from no where and caught her on the side._

'_I'm gonna kill you!' Derek started laughing his head off and ran in the direction of Alex and George, with Meredith in tow. His polo shirt was stuck to his chest, showing the muscles on the top of his arms, his hair swept back. His eyes were full of laughter and fun. Meredith ran past George and grabbed the hose off him, leaving him stunned. As Derek ran backwards, trying to convince Meredith to put the hose down, he fell over his own feet, allowing Meredith to get her own back. Rolling about the grass, Meredith aimed the hose directly at him. Izzie and Christina laughed as did Meredith, but what she wasn't expecting was to be picked up at the waist by Alex and thrown on the ground next to Derek. It was a day they would never forget. _

'So Burke, what's her diagnosis?' Derek folded his arms and stared at Burke.


End file.
